Rechargeable lithium-ion batteries have been one of the most promising sources of energy for various consumer electronics applications ranging from laptop computers to variety of wearable gadgets. The most important challenge for any energy source from a customer perspective is, higher energy density and longer life, while from the device perspective it is the size of the energy source (higher volumetric energy density). Although various cathode chemistries are in existence. Co-rich cathodes, one of the first and foremost cathode for lithium-ion batteries, is found to be an undisputed leader mainly because of its higher crystal density, ease in synthesis, high average voltage and high conductivity. However, the main bottleneck with this class of material is its thermodynamic limitation of extracting the entire capacity of the material, where it requires higher voltages, which results in cell degradation combined with serious safety concerns.